kids_next_door_hero_from_another_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Numbuh 86
Numbuh 86, or Francine "Fanny" Fulbright, is the Head of Decommissioning and current Global Tactical Officer of the Kids Next Door Organization. She is of Irish ethnicity. She hates boys, believing that they are universally inferior, and frequently allows her feelings to influence her actions and decisions against rational logic. Numbuh 86 was introduced in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. and since then has been a major recurring and supporting character throughout the run of Codename: Kids Next Door. As Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 86 personally leads the Decommissioning Squad, whose job is to hunt down all KND operatives who have turned thirteen and decommission them. The decommissioning squad's signature vehicle is the D.O.H.-D.O.H.. Before becoming Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 86 was a medic for the KND, as shown in "Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.". In Operation: Z.E.R.O., she was promoted to Global Tactical Officer by Numbuh 362, who was going to give the position to Numbuh 1 but decided not to after his recent reckless actions. She was assigned to protect Numbuh Two from the senior citizombies, yet ironically she was the one that infected him. Ultimately, Numbuh One decided to let her keep the position since he wanted to be with his friends. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., she competed in the scavenger hunt, where she played against Shogun Roguefort in "Toss a ping-pong ball in a fish bowl". Roguefort won, but gave the fish to Fanny after she told him the cake was angel food cake. Personality Numbuh 86 speaks with a thick Irish accent and has a loud voice, especially when she yells, which she does often. She is rude, ill-tempered, bossy, stubborn and mean, but is strongly loyal to the Kids Next Door. As mentioned above, she has a strong distaste in boys, most notably shown during her first appearance in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., where she essentially takes Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 out of a mission simply for being boys and instead readily listens to Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3. She does seem to have a soft side, however. In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she cries (along with everyone else) when the beloved male operative Maurice is decommissioned. In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., she ends up falling for Numbuh 19th Century, who is inadvertently sexist, and is found kissing him when they are rescued from their cell. In Operation: E.N.D., she tells Numbuh 4 that she always thought he was cute as she was about to decommission him. In Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., it's revealed that Numbuh 86 is secretly a fanatic of Rainbow Monkeys and that she has a bedroom full of them. She does not want any boys to discover this and threatens "Numbuh Four Thirtyteen Seven" not to tell anyone, saying "If you tell any of the stupid boys I'll kill ya." Indicating that even though she's annoyed with them she cares what they think of her. Appearance Fanny is almost always seen wearing a makeshift Samurai-style helmet which conceals her red, wavy, and frizzy hair, a green sweater with orange and yellow shaped circles on it with (which are part of her uniform as a KND operative and are taken off when she is inactive), an orange skirt and brown boots, after the Great Lunch War her belly sticks out which causes her to get embrasses whenever someone acknowledge it or try to poke it. She carries a yellow holster which contains her 2x4 Technology device, called a M.U.S.K.E.T.. In Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. and Operation: D.A.D.D.Y. she is seen with a yellow Rainbow Monkey night gown and a pair of purple Rainbow Monkey slippers. After the Great Lunch War, her belly always stick out of her night gown which exposes her panties which she continue to sleep in and only put shorts on when she have guest over or when she's watching TV. As a child in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she wore a nurse's hat, carried a first aid kit on her hip, and had red cross stickers on her shoulders instead of orange circles. Her hair was worn in ponytails with green hair bands. In Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. she was wearing a green tankini top and white with green lace flip-flops. She also had on a yellow and orange beach skirt in a checker board pattern without her Samurai-style helmet on. Numbuh 86 during the Great Lunch War Numbuh 86 spent most of her time on the Kids Next Door Moonbase along with the other moonbase operatives and Numbuh 362. Numbuh 86 was ordered by Numbuhs 1 and 60 to guard Numbuh 362 until they get back however moments after they left Gramma Stuffum's army attacked the moonbase and successfully fatten up 97% of the Kids Next Door on the Moonbase and was taking to Gramma Stuffum's School of neverending lunch awaiting for the re-enforcement or until Lunch where their force to eat again. She remain by Numbuh 362's side until Numbuh 1 return and successfully defeated Stuffum and ended the war. Comrade during the Great Lunch War Numbuh 362 Gramma Stuffum attacked the moonbase and fatten up over 97% of the Kids Next Door operatives there. The two try to fight her army of lunch ladies while Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 1 were still in hiding looking for Numbuh 0. Their efforts were futile as the Lunch Ladies outnumber them with enough food to feed a country, the two try to retreat but were surrounded by even more Lunch Ladies with spoons full of food causing the two to get capture and taken to Stuffum's school of neverending lunch while Gramma Stuffum gain control of the moonbase taking down their last line of defense. Numbuh 86 continue to stay by her side until Numbuh 1 and 60 return with backup. She continue to dismiss what Numbuh 362 said about Numbuh 1 being the "one true hero" until he actually defeated Stuffum and ended the war. Numbuh 1 The two barely interacted during the war. He and Numbuh 60 ordered her to watch Numbuh 362 until they get back. He free them from their classrooms and told them to lead the rest of the kids out of school. She continue dismissing Numbuh 362's claim of him being the "One True Hero" consider how he was the one who started it. Numbuh 60 She was on the Moonbase leading the troops with Numbuh 362 and 60 until Numbuh 1 and him decided to find the worlds famous chief leaving the two behind. They had no further interaction after that but she did drop hints of probably having feelings for Numbuh 60. Category:Moonbase Trio Category:Decommission Squad Category:The Assault on the Kids Next Door Moonbase Category:Major Character Category:Irish Character Category:Characters with Accents Category:Was in the Great Lunch War Category:Character that gotten fatten up